Heart of a Nobody
by easterlily16
Summary: The previous number XIII before Roxas. She's also a keyblade weilder. But how? Who is she? OC.


**Author's Note:**

This story taking time before Roxas was born. So it still around the Kingdom Hearts 1. I'm not sure whether Organization XIII had been formed at that time or not, but let's just think it is.

**Disclaimer: **Do I need to tell you I do not own anything? Well, except for some additional story line.

* * *

**Hearts of a Nobody**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

_Where am I?_

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was an old uninhabited mansion.

_Why am I here?_

But the first thing I could remember was nothing.

_Can't remember…something important…_

The first thing I could feel was nothing.

_I couldn't feel anything..._

My heart's empty, only nothingness inside.

_It's all black…_

It's blank.

_I'm surrounded by darkness…_

A black smoke appeared in front of me and slowly formed into a big black hole. Someone came out from it.

I turned facing a black-cloaked figure. I couldn't see his face because he had the hood down, covering most of his face.

"Who are you?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"My name is of no importance," he said, doesn't answer my question.

"What about you?" he continued, "Do you remember your true name?"

_My true… name…_

"I…am…" I stopped talking since I couldn't remember a thing. Then I turned my gaze to the ground blankly.

"Do you want to know?"

I gave him a small nod.

He held out his hand, making an invisible line in the air with it. Some transparent letters appeared in front of me, shining as it floating in the air.

"Do you want a meaning?"

I nodded helplessly.

He held his hand again. The letters started to whirl around me rapidly, faster as every minute past. The man thrust his hand forward. In no time, the letters stopped revolving and a big letter X was right on my face.

I read the word in front of me.

"Xylona…"

"Your name, from now on. A new you."

_New…me…_

"Come with me and you shall find what you want to find," he said, offering me his hand.

I took his hand.

He put his hand forward. A swirling mass of darkness appeared in front of him, forming a portal. He walked in. I followed him from behind.

**-X-X-X-X-**

I was given a black-cloak, the same as the man wearing, and brought to a big white room. Some really high chairs with different height were all around the room. Some people wearing the same black-cloak were sitting on it.

I stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by all the mysterious men while they're staring at me.

"A new member of our organization." The same voice of the man who brought me here could be heard. "Xylona, Number XIII"

"Welcome to Organization XIII."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Voices… I could hear it. They're calling a name. That name sounded familiar, but nothing across my mind about whose name it is.

_Who is it…?_

It just kept on echoing in my head, as if it was being rewind over and over endlessly.

_Who are you calling…?_

Then, the voices called the name once again…

'…_Loyna…'_

**-X-X-X-X-**

I walked out from the dark portal I was in, appeared in one part of the castle that most members would avoid due to the boring they would feel there. Some big and tall shelves were put in a few rows, along with two long tables and some chairs.

On one of the seats there, sat a blue-grey haired boy with his bangs covering one of his grey eyes. He seemed to take a notice of my presence even though his gaze still locked in a book he's been holding.

"Hi, Zexion." I walked over to him.

He glanced up at me for a minute before turned back to his book. "Hello, Xylona," he greeted with a cold, yet comforting voice. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah." I chuckle a bit hearing his polite sentence.

"What is it, Xylona?"

"Nothing," I said, taking a seat across from him, "I just want to see you."

"And why is that?" he asked with no interest in his tone.

I crossed my hands on the wooden table and rested my head on it. "I feel comfortable around you." My teal-green eyes watched him as he scanned through the pages word by word.

After some minutes of silence, he closed his book and switched his gaze from the book he's been holding to me. "Something is bothering you," he stated as if he knew about it. No, he **did** know about it. He always knew whenever something was wrong with me.

"Yes," I answered honestly. I didn't lie and I wouldn't lie. There would be no point to deny it anyway, at least not to him.

He put down his book. "You want to talk," he said, more like a statement than a question. But yeah, he's right. I really needed someone to talk to, and Zexion would be the best choice I could have.

I lifted my head then nodded. Zexion sighed. He slowly got up from his seat and grabbed his book. He put his hand forward, summoning the dark portal. "Come."

I stood up then walked over to him. He stepped into the portal as I followed him behind just before the portal disappeared.

**-X-X-X-X-**

We ended up in our secret place, a place on top of the only mountain in The World That Never Was, a plain grass field with some big old trees. We sat under one of the trees, an oak tree.

"I have been dreaming," I started as Zexion opened his book again, flipping for the page he's been reading before.

He didn't respond, but I was sure he's listening. "There were some unfamiliar voices. They kept on calling a name, a girl's name. But I don't know who she is nor do I know about the people called out for her."

Zexion flipped another page. "How could that happened? I mean… dreaming about something I don't even recall." I pointed my eyes up to the dark blue sky, to the big heart-shaped moon. "I feel strange every time I thought about that."

"You must think I'm weird, right?" I chuckled, mocking myself.

"No," he gave a simple respond, his grey eyes still on the book. "You are not weird."

I smiled. "Thank you, Zexion."

He looked at me from the corner of his grey eyes, before then turned his head completely toward me. Then, a small smile formed on his lips, his expression softened.

"You are welcome."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Zexion wasn't the talkative type of person. He rarely talked, to me and to everyone else. He never started a conversation if it wasn't necessary. He didn't give a long respond when someone talked to him. He wasn't like Axel or Demyx, whom could be so outgoing with almost everyone. He was really quite.

But I, somehow, always felt comfortable around him. Ever since the first day I was brought to this world, he was the one I could really talk to.

Superior wasn't someone you can talk to if the thing didn't have anything to do with Kingdom Hearts.

Xigbar seemed kind of scary for me. Was it because of his scar, or his eye-patch?

Xaldin probably wouldn't even bother giving responds but yawn.

Vexen, he never bothered himself with anything except his experiments. I was afraid he would use me as a lab rat if I ever talked to him.

Lexaeus, well he's kind actually. But I never talked to him before. He didn't give any sign of living—I know this was rude—except that he's still breathing and moving.

Saix, should I mention that he's the same as Superior?

Axel, he always treated me like a baby just because I looked younger than him. "Ooh. Our little girl has a problem. Come, come. Talk to Axel _niichan_," he once said.

Demyx, okay, he's nice and friendly. But… he just couldn't stop singing, could he? I meant, come one, when I wanted to talk to someone I need some peace and quite. Okay, I got a little to harsh.

Luxord, he would only make me gamble with him. If I won, he would listen to my chat, but if I lose, who knew what would he make me to do?

Marluxia might look nice with his layered pink hair and roses petals coming out of nowhere whenever he's around. But his smile seemed like a fake to me.

Larxene would only make fun of how I could be such a baby sometimes. "You brat," she probably would call me that.

In the end, Zexion would be my best choice. He didn't say much nor he did give me solution, but he would always listen to all my blabbering patiently. He might be really quite and tend to hide his feeling from everyone, but I liked him the way he is. He was like an older brother to me.

I hope I could always be with him. _I hope…_

**--To be continue--**

_

* * *

_**Note:**

_Niichan_ (Japanese) : older brother.

* * *

**Author's note: **(I know this is annoying)

If you wanted to know about Xylona profile, just tell me. She's obviously my OC. I would post her profile in the next update if you asked.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
